


i love only you ; os

by cookiemustdie



Category: Blur (Band)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Britpop, M/M, another new fandom and im scared
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:35:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28891476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cookiemustdie/pseuds/cookiemustdie
Summary: i write gramon one-shots here, super oOp.
Relationships: Damon Albarn/Graham Coxon
Comments: 6
Kudos: 17





	i love only you ; os

_'I don't mind at all..._

_I love only you.'_

Graham closed his eyes as he felt the soft melody run through his ears. It was calm, soft to the touch. Erotic, but tender.  
He watched Damon's lips cling to the microphone, singing slowly between what appeared to him to be dim lights.

He was very drunk, enough to allow himself to look at his best friend that way.

His part had already finished a few minutes before everyone arrived. His bandmates had left him alone, drunk in the studio, to record his parts. He'd done quite well considering his state, he was used to it.

_'She's a well wisher and she wishes you well_  
_Wish away, wish away'_

Coxon stared at the blond with his mouth slightly open, feeling silly to see him sing about a girl. _Another girl._  
But it didn't matter, as long as he focused on his angelic face, with a natural blush spread across it. _He was so beautiful._

He felt his eyes get heavy, Damon's soothing voice, his guitar blending in the void along with those other strange noises.  
He felt elsewhere, another dimension; as if a river passed over him, _drowning him, shutting him up._

_'She no jellybean, she a jemima, ho-ho_  
_Wish away, wish away...'_

He wanted to get out of there, hear him speak like that, but in a different context.

_'I don't mind, I don't mind at all..._  
_I love only you...'_

He softly bit his lip, still gawking at him. Albarn finally looked back, but he didn't lose his composure, he just kept on singing...

_'Da-da, da-da-do'_

He blinked one,  
two,  
three times in a row.

_'Da-da, da-da-do'_

Four,  
five,  
six...

"Ah," he pulled his hair with the little strength he had.

"You drank again," the blond said against his ear, sounding a bit angry.

Graham smiled and cupped his face, kissing him better, biting his lower lip.

"Shhh... C'mon," the brown-haired man insisted, rubbing himself against his leg between his thighs, groaning.

"Shit..." he sighed when he saw him like that, so desperate...

He grabbed his hips and threw him roughly onto the bed, surprising him. Quickly, he positioned himself between his legs and began to kiss his neck again, harder now.

"Is this what you wanted?" he asked, and Graham whimpered. "Huh? You think it's okay to be looking at me like that, in front of everyone?"

Coxon didn't respond.

Damon removed his shirt and turned him around as he liked, removing his pants. Graham just limited himself to moaning.

This was what he wanted, yes, you could say that, but...

What he really wanted was for _her_ to leave.

They were both fine, fine without her. _Justine Frischmann_ was everything he wasn't: cute, talented... _female._  
Damon was way too fascinated by her for having barely even seen the girl for the past few weeks. Luckily, the so-called intruder didn't affect their strange relationship much. Graham was still his escape point.

Damon finished and stood to remove his own clothing, leaving a gasping and naked Graham on the bed.

He didn't want this position, he wanted to see him.  
Still, he let him do it..

He thought about Justine, whether he would treat her like that too... or better.

His drunken face eyes just stared at his glasses on the nightstand, his mind circling places he knew he shouldn't, as well as his persona.

He felt that pair of lips on his back again and he closed his eyes, sighing for more. Two fingers touched his own lips, which he put into his mouth, sucking obediently. The digits were directed at his entrance, violating his privacy.

"Ah... _fuck,_ " he gasped, Damon talked into his ear.

"Shh, calm down." He moved them a little, Graham squeezed his eyes. "Does it hurt much?"

"N-No... It's okay," the boy said as best he could, he was too drunk or too tired. Probably both, _bad combo._

Albarn bit his lip and continued, preparing him for what was to come. He looked at his nape, his back moving due to the air in his body. He was really beautiful, really...

"Oh, Grah, I like you so much."

The mentioned blushed deeply at his words, but didn't say anything. He didn't want to cause trouble, no more than there was already...

_Do you like her more than me?_

He sighed heavily. "C'mon, you already can..."

"You sure?"

"Just do it."

Damon grimaced, but heeded him. He put on the open condom laying on the bedside table and positioned himself close to him. He wanted to look at his expression but it was impossible due to the position and way in which the boy was hiding in the pillow.

With a grunt he entered him, feeling the body beneath him tighten with some pain, while his was pure pleasure. _He was so tight..._

Graham moved his face again to focus on nothing, ignoring the person inside him. He didn't know why he had agreed to do this, but here he was...

"Oh."

And _then_ he remembered.

His chest began to rise and fall in despair, making him feel restless. He tried to get up with the help of his hands, groaning inevitably. Damon lightly bit his shoulder.

"Ah, yes, fucking hell."

" _Like that, better?_ " Albarn smiled against his skin, making him copy the gesture.

"Yeah, better..."

After a while, the blond began to move a little faster, making him moan louder. He caressed his ribs, his waist, his neck...

"I wanna see you."

"Huh?"

"Turn around, let's change positions."

Damon pulled out a bit taken aback, Graham turned around and lay back on his back, looking at him with lustful eyes.

The older man bit his lip, "You look so good like this," and got back between his legs. He caressed his jaw and kissed him as he got back into him.

They moved again in a frenzy, a gasping Graham grabbing his blond hair, while he kissed his neck. Their skin crashed over and over again, Coxon felt he could see stars.  
But he wanted to see him, so he released him and separated their faces, looking into his eyes, with his mouth open.

He wanted to say something, anything.  
But he couldn't.

Damon looked at him, frowning. Graham just muttered a moan and closed his eyes, ignoring him and wanting to cum for once.

He shouldn't have done this while drunk.

He shouldn't be drunk.

He shouldn't be with Damon, here and now.

Why...?

"Grah?" Damon slowly stopped his movements, looking at his best friend with some concern, since the boy's face showed that... Well, he was out of it, disconnected from reality.

Hearing his name, the boy moved his head again to see his eyes, feeling like crying at such a simple question.

"You good?" Albarn stroked his head. "Do you want to stop?"

His eyes turned even more watery, thousands of memories were waving through his head at that time; their new year, their first kiss, their first time, their laughs, their jokes, their special touches and treats.

The first time Damon told him about _her_.

Their last time.

"N-No..." He moved his lower body, teasing him. "I don't wanna stop," he gasped, making him moan, "I never wanna stop."

_He could pretend for a while._

Damon continued with the same, if not more, strength from before, gasping in his ear. He was close.

"Please... _Please..._ " whined Coxon.

He arched his back and head, tightening his insides, panting along with Damon, coming on his belly. The blond stifled his moans in his chest, leaving his seed inside the small piece of latex.

Graham squeezed his eyes, trying to chase away the threatening tears, sniffing through his nose. He sighed, it was over now.

This was it.

Damon didn't come out of him in the entire process of calming his ragged breaths. The brown-haired boy stroked his hair lovingly, looking at his side.

Well, at least he'd had him. Maybe not in the way he would've liked, but he still had him.  
Fuck Justine, and any other impediment. Graham didn't care.

He didn't care.

_He didn't mind at all._

_Well, he only loved him._

And that was enough.  
Enough to make him cry, suffer and scream almost every night. Enough to drink, puke and repeat it all over again.

But Graham didn't care.

Not at all.

And, after all, neither did Damon. Not so much anymore.

"See ya later, yeah?"

He didn't even realize when the blond had come out of him and dressed so fast, storming out the door.

His concern for him seemed to no longer exist, it confused him.

But, there was nothing to be confused about. For there was nothing in itself.

_There had never been something, or anything at all._

Just him,  
his so-called best mate,  
and the drunken spiral that seemed to have no end.

_'Here is here and I am here, where are you?_

_Far away, far away'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ah shit here we go again
> 
> it was just a matter of time for me to write about these two, people. i don't even think someone will even read this, but oh well
> 
> remember that you can always follow me on tumblr and wattpad (spanish) as @/cookiemustdie !
> 
> sorry if there's any mistake, i'm sleepy 🤠
> 
> \- may 💖


End file.
